The invention concerns a reinforcement ring for rotating bodies, such as commutators, a method for its manufacture, and the application of the invented reinforcement rings in commutators.
There are various known designs of commutators which are strengthened with fiberglass reinforcement rings. Despite the great advantages of these commutators (for example, the low weight and the possibility of simple and dimensionally precise manufacture of the fiberglass rings and the commutators) since the reinforcement rings simultaneously function as electrical insulators, such commutators nevertheless have one drawback compared to commutators reinforced with steel rings. This drawback becomes manifest when these commutators are used for motors under high thermal load or when operating for a long time under high temperature influences. It is also possible for a thermal overload to occur as a result of some kind of fault. Whenever there is thermal overload, a local softening of the insulation ring or fiberglass ring can occur. This has the consequence that the commutator segments can be pushed beyond the tolerance values, thereby considerably shortening the lifetime of such commutators.